Ketsueki no Jashin
by Chi no Kami
Summary: Naruto finds out the true identity of who Jashin is and what its' goal for the world is. The blond can not help but accept a cause he would love to fight for. Naruto gains the powers of a Jashin follower, a smart/strong-Naruto story.


Ketsueki no Jashin

Chapter One

* * *

Naruto finds out the true identity of who Jashin is and what its' goal for the world is. The blond can not help but accept a cause he would love to fight for. Naruto gains the powers of a Jashin follower, a smart-Naruto story.

Pairings? I don't know leave a review to tell me what you want, I will have a couple with a max of three people if you want a harem, I do not want to pull that multiple wifes crap like everyone else does for harem, I have to admit that was clever though for whoever came up with the idea. So think about it while you read.

Rules though:

No OCs

No Sakura and Ino (I hate Sakura, I think the wench should go burn in a hole... maybe I could..., I do not like the InoNaru pairing that much)

No cross-series characters either in the pairing. (I will use names in my story, but that is it, really for I am very uncreative with names... don't like it, bite me.)

No yaoi or female versions of males (example: a girl Haku instead of a guy Haku being hooked up with Naruto)

I will explain why I stopped writing Kami no Kitsune at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Chobits, or Inuyasha, if I did this would not be considered fanfiction, this story would be just one big spoof of the original...

Oh well now on with the show, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Ketsueki no Jashin.

* * *

"Blood—He demands blood—He wants it—He needs it—I must satisfy his hunger—It must be fulfilled—I will get it for him!"

* * *

It is October 9th, a dark vail covered the once bright blue sky, moon light the only form of visual light in the city. Clouds covered the darkened sky occasionally smothering the moon with their think blanket. Rain pelted the city of Kanoha relentlessly, most citizens were inside their homes sleeping peacefully, but a small blond child remained in semi-conscience state, a terrible force was attacking mind.

The blond's mindscape resembled what looked like a network of underground sewage tunnels, said blond was floating in knee deep water. Water dripped from the ceiling and hit the blond on the head slowly bring him to life inside his mindscape. He sat up and looked around at his surroundings, it was dark, a faint glow provided enough light for the blond to take in the basics of what was around him, he was to say the least, startled by what he saw. His childish eyes then focused on an obstruction in front of him, a dark cage with a seal on it. Suddenly a soft but evil aura started to flow from the cage as if something had just been awoken by the sudden intrusion. Two glowing eyes appeared out of the darkness.

"**Well, it looks like my jailer has finally decided to pay his 'tenant' a visit!" **shouted a voice that wreaked of evil. Killing intent poured in to the room and froze the blond child. **"Mortal! Why are you here?"** The beast inside the cage realized his powerful killing intent would not allow the blond to talk so he slowly eased it back, enough to unfreeze the blond, but enough to still impose fear upon his jailer.

"Wh—Who ar—Who are you?" The blond was starting to shake in fear. He could not believe the amount of fear this beast could bestow upon himself.

Suddenly white fangs appeared, the beast appeared to be grinning in a strange, evil, way. **"Boy, I curse the fools that are in this village for not telling you anything! This means I will just have to explain more about myself!" **

The room the blond was sitting in was suddenly illuminated by a dark red light originating from the beast. The blond's eyes opened in fear, standing before him was the strongest of all the bijuu, the one the wreaked havoc on his beloved village, the one that had taken the fourth's life, the one that had taken his parents' life! The Kyuubi no Kitsune, himself! "Ho—How are you alive you monster? The Yondaime defeated you!" The blond asked in a fearful tone, he was trembling in the water not because of the frigid temperature, but because of the demon itself.

"**Mortal, you really think a measly human could kill me? After all I have been around way before the creation of mortals! Your Yondaime just happened to realize my fatal flaw, that is how!" **The Kyuubi roared at the blond. **"The Yondaime realized what others seemed not to be able to grasp, a higher being such as myself had to be sealed away, after all an immortal can not be killed easily!" **The blond looked at the fox in utter fear. **"That is right kit, he sealed me in you!"**

The blond's fear was soon replaced with a different type of emotion, a vexatious one. "So you are the one who causes the villagers to hate and fear me. You are the one who has caused my life to become a living hell!" The great fox was surprised by his reaction.

"**Correct kit, I am the one who imposed all of those problems for us, not intentionally though. I am surprised to say the least though, why do you not blame the person who sealed?" **'Maybe this boy is not as dumb as I thought he was if he is able to take this situation so well.

The blond looked at the fox with a penetrating gaze, "—because, I see his reasoning." The blond commented. "Simply put, he was protecting his village from you, he saved so many lives by offering an orphan as a wall between you and the village he loved and protected. I can stand for that, but I can't stand for you damn fox or those idiotic villagers that have attacked me in the past. You better thank the Sandaime that I am still alive, after all he was the one who deterred all those attacks."

"**Impressive kit, I have to say to be able to come to that reasoning, you have to have a unique mind. Kit have you every thought of becoming a ninja, you could become stronger and it might provide a chance to leave the village if you wanted to." **'Maybe I could turn this to the direction I want it to go, I could have another dedicated soul to my cause, he would probably lead it due to my... status, but we would all share a common goal.' **"But now mortal you must wake for the day, I look forward to our next conversation." **The fox grinned to himself.

The blond's sight became blurred, his eyelids were slowly closing inside his mindscape, "Fox? What are you grinning about?" asked the blond before he awoke to the real world.

The fox responded. **"You will learn in time mortal, all in time." **With that said the sewer-like mindscape collapsed in blackness. The fox decided to get ready for the hardships of the next day.The king of the Bijuu thought to himself, 'it is always the strong ones who get attacked because of others'.

* * *

A group of about thirty citizens, men and women alike, had gathered just outside of the blond's apartment in the street. Today they would take care of the demon spawn once and for all, they would finally get their revenge on the bastard that had killed so many of their loved ones. They had waited a long eight years for the opportunity to end the plague of Kanoha, for today the Hokage, who had always come to the assistance of the boy on this evil day, was busy with dealing with the Fire Daimyo in his office.

It was no secret that the Fire Daimyo had arrived, after all who could miss a illustrious and regal carriage with the symbol of fire painted on the side, surrounded by thirty overly armed guards. News spread fast and a group had realized the opportunity they were presented with, so they readied themselves.

It had taken them no less then three hours to arm themselves with pitchforks, katanas, kunai, knives, and other sharp objects that they could use to kill the demon. They would inflict the same amount of pain that the Kyuubi had inflicted upon themselves and their loved ones. They would cut, stab, and rip the demon apart once they got their hands on it.

The group of citizens slowly converged around the apartment surrounding it completely making sure there was no possible point of escape. They all shared one single thought and that was 'Kill the damn demon spawn!' While they knew that silence would be key in the success of their kill, they could not help but murmur in excitement.

The bright light that poured through the uncovered windows casting an awkward shadow on the sleeping blond, but strangely that did not awaken him. The boy though rose quickly when he heard his front door open. The blond knew what day this was and knew he had to escape quickly. He quickly donned some pants and ran to the closed window, but stopped immediately there in front of him stood a group of about six villagers with a variety of weapons, the blond could only think of one work to represent his situation, "shit..." he muttered.

He turned around and saw more villagers behind him, he was terrified now, what else would an eight year old think when it saw a group of adults surrounding you will killer looks and killer weapons. The blond started crying before any of the villagers even began an attack. The boy knew now there was no chance of escape the bastard villagers had him now, they were going to kill him!

"Kill the demon!" they all roared in unison, "Make him pay!" the blond was in hysterics now, even though this nothing more than a mental attack at the moment, it still affected him the same way cold, hard steel would. The blond felt and screamed in pain as when rusty and jagged knife was thrust in to his lower thigh which was then roughly ripped at blood erupting from the wound, the physical torture had begun and the villagers were chanting more words of death and murder. Soon more wounds of similar status appeared all over the blond's body, the villagers were getting so ruthless blood was flung to the moldy wall paper of his apartment.

One woman thought it would be fun to puncture one of his lungs with a pointed wooden spear. Another used a scythe to carve his arms to the point where they were useless dangling appendages. The villagers themselves were now covered in blood themselves. They would not kill the demon yet, he needed to suffer just like they had. Outside all people who passed the apartment heard screams of pain and each of one them smiled, but one white haired ANBU did not and immediately sprang in to action.

The ANBU jumped through the broken window only to be greeted by a mob of people surrounding the blond boy. The white haired ANBU looked at the terrible state the boy was in, he had fatal wounds lining up his arms and legs, holes puncture throughout his chest area, and a gash that ran across his left eye, blood surrounded him like a mat on his floor, he could not tell if the boy was dead or alive but he knew he had to act fast. The ANBU quickly knocked away some of the citizens and picked up the bloody boy and jumped to the window. One man who had been pushed down was furious, he shouted at the ANBU, "What the hell do you think you are doing? We can finally kill the plague of our village!"

The ANBU turned to the gathered mob and said stated in a monotone voice, "Simply saving a citizen of Konoha from a group of mindless monsters." With that said he dissipated in a blur in search of the hospital.

The mob shouted for him to stop but to no avail, the ANBU and their prey was gone, so they decided to do the next best thing to hurt the blond boy, get rid of his dwelling. The ANBU turned around for a brief second to see if anyone was following him, no one was, but he was greeted a orange plume of fire that erupted from the blond's residence. The ANBU muttered to himself, "Damn those simple minded idiots."

* * *

"Damn it!" shouted Kakashi in frustration, he could not find a doctor or a nurse to help the bloody boy in his arms, who was barely hanging on to his life. "Someone better get their fucking ass over here and help this boy." The white haired ANBU knew this boy could not last much longer, even with the Kyuubi healing the boy at the moment there would be no way he could survive more than another thirty minutes without medical help.

One extremely happy nurse exited the break room with a half eaten stick of dango in her mouth only to see an ANBU with a dying child in his arms. What surprised her more was that every doctor and nurse that walked by the two did not seem to notice, even when the ANBU tried to get their attention. The stick of dango fell to the ground as she ran over to the two. Kakashi turned to her and asked, "Please, please help me, this boy," he motioned with a simple nod of his head, "won't be attended to because of his certain condition." The ANBU expected her to turn around and walk away like everyone else would and just leave the blond boy to die.

She quickly replied, "Follow me, we will need to find Doctor Chii, I am sure she would help no matter what her feelings about his condition are. After all, she unlike all these idiots," she motioned her hand to all her colleagues, "don't know what it means to be a true medical practitioner."

With that said the surprised ANBU, the bloody blond boy, and the nurse quickly walked through the pale white halls in search of Doctor Chii, each and every eye turned and stared at the three with hate. For some strange reason, they found Doctor Chii sitting in an operating room cleaning her utensils, maybe fate was smiling upon the three in some cruel, nasty, way. The doctor turned around to face her guest and was surprised when she saw the bloody boy in the ANBU's arms, she was even more surprised when she realized it was the jailer of the Kyuubi.

Before the ANBU could ask for help, the doctor had already gotten up and was preparing the operating table, with her back turned she said, "Please, bring the boy over here there is work to be done." With that said Kakashi put the boy down on the table and moved towards the door, "I will guard the doors to make sure you do not have any unwanted guests."

"Nurse, what is your name?" asked the doctor as she started to look over her patient. 'Damn, those villagers did a number on him this time. If I ever get one of them in my operating room I will—' she was interrupted from her thoughts by the nurse.

"My name is Kagome, Chii-sama. I am new at this hospital, but I am not new to the medical world." said the Nurse.

"Very well, please record the injuries as I list them off for you please." said the doctor as she checked the pulse of her patient. 'Good he still has a decent pulse.' The nurse nodded in acknowledgment. The doctor started working on the major injuries that needed immediate attention and started list off the injuries, "Head sector injuries include a shallow cut over left eye, starts from top of the forehead and reaches the bottom of the chin. Other minor cuts across the cheeks and mouth area. He also has a gash on the right side that is about a centimeter from the jugular. Moving on to chest and arm sector, two quarter inch holes in both lungs, looks like lungs a filled about one fourth of the way with blood, but seem to be draining probably due to his tenant, the holes are also starting to close. A knife wound that cuts close to the heart but missed and hit a major artery, is also healing but will need assistance. Gashes along abdominal muscles and it looks like there is also a punctured kidney. Arms seem to be fine, but there are evident results of healing."

Doctor Chii looked over to see if this nurse was getting all of this down and noticed a horrified look on her face. The nurse then asked, "This boy, a normal person would have been dead after the first few injuries, yet he still maintains a somewhat normal pulse, that is amazing yet scary at the same time!"

The doctor smiled, at least this person was not judging Naruto by what he contained. "Yes it is," she replied as she stitched up another open wound. "Now moving on to the groin and legs sector, evidence of carving from a scythe is evident, but no actual wound remains, knife wounds are scattered up and down his legs but nothing seems to be fatal. I can not be sure if that is all the wounds that Naruto has taken, but that is all that I can see at the moment." With that said she provided her undivided attention upon the blond's breast area and began to reattach the artery back together. She soon became lost in her work.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama, your advice is much appreciated." said the Fire-Daimyo as he got up and left the room. As he walked down the hallway he motioned for his guards to follow. After the Daimyo had left, almost out of nowhere an ANBU appeared before the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, a group of citizens have attacked Naruto's apartment and blew it up." The Sandaime had a horrified look on his face, "We can not confirm if Naruto is dead or alive because we have not found the boy's body. We shall continue searching but what are your next orders above this predicament?"

"I want you to assign ten ninja, jouncy level and faithful to Naruto, to round up those responsible, and another five to continue to search for the boy," stated the Sandaime in a serious tone, but on the inside he was scared for the boy, "With any luck those responsible will be bragging about their actions to their friends and families, they should be able to uncover the secret of where or what took Naruto."

"Yes sir!" responded the ANBU before he dissipated from the office. The Sandaime looked through his window which overlooked the village he loved and thought, 'Naruto, please be OK.', but he had a horrible feeling that that was anything but the truth.

* * *

The blond awoke before his tenant's cage in his sewer like mindscape. A pair of red glowing eyes were staring down at him, "Kyuubi, am I dead?" asked the blond. The monstrous fox let forth a roaring laugh.

"**Anything but that kit, anything but that. I had to keep you alive, if you die than I die to! Right now you are sitting in a hospital while some doctor bitch is working on you, she is interfering with my healing chakra, the idiot—I could have fixed you up just fine.," **The fox refused to admit it, but that so called 'doctor bitch' had save both of their lives, but the fox was just to damn proud to say he was saved by a human. **"But I have to say, at least she is trying to actually save you, unlike all those other bastardous doctors and nurses, when I get my claws on them I will rip them apart limb by limb, muscle by muscle, joint by joint." **

The blond child paled at the thought before voicing his opinion, "Please don't talk about that you are making me sick... Wait what did the doctors do?" he asked.

"**Absolutely nothing." **The child was about to speak up again when the giant fox continued, **"They are doctors! They are supposed to 'save lives' from what I am told, not let them sit in the waiting room and ignore them."** The blond had nothing to say. **"Kit, I think it is about time we had 'the talk'." **said the giant fox.

The blond could not help but stare at the fox, 'the talk?' thought the blond before he voiced his opinion, "You mean the like the one Ojii-san gave me? The one that goes like when a Mommy-Ninja and a Daddy-Ninja loves each other very much—"

The child was quickly interrupted by the giant fox. **"Shut up kit, not that talk! Please do not recite that damn lesson ever again—that was so scary coming for the Sandaime... I meant the talk about what is going to ****happen in our future!"**

* * *

End Chapter 1: Read and Review

Alright now I have some explaining to do, for all you readers of Kami no Kitsune. I realized that story was a lost cause for multiple reasons. (If you want to see the reasons view my profile, I will post them up in my 'excuse' section). While this story might have ideas that were meant for Kami no Kitsune, this is a completely different story-line.

Now as for the new story, I thought that this idea would be so much fun to play with, just imagine it, Naruto with the powers of a Jashin worshiper + Kyuubi's healing powers insanely bad ass Naruto. I have most of the outline for this story already written out, I just need to write out the chapters now. As for the many grammatical mistakes and spelling errors (my misspelled words do not have a red line under them for some reason in open office, anyone else experiencing this problem know a solution? It is a pain in the freaking ass.) I try to correct them as I write the story but I can never correct most of them... if you love to fix those things feel free to do so and send me the updated copy, I will update the chapter. Again submit reviews as for who you want for pairing with Naruto.


End file.
